puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 4
"Easter is a Heart-Clenching Personal Experience" is the fourth episode of "Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream and the fourth episode of the entire series of Pretty Rhythm. It aired on April 30th, 2011. Synopsis While Aira is busy helping the Callings put on a special Easter event she has a lot on her mind and struggles to focus. To make matters worse, she has began to realize how differently she feels whenever she is near Shō. '' Summary Aira rushes from home while her dad cleans off the patio and observes her. She stops momentarily seeing an Easter poster, only to resume before he can stop her to talk. She meets up with Rizumu and they run further down the path until she is sure he won't be able to see or hear them. Aira explains that her dad has been curious in her activity as of late, because she never told him what she's been doing. After realizing the time she prepares to run until Rizumu and Rabi-chi stop her to deduce her hurry probably involves fashion, but with no time to spare they begin dragging her away. Aira tries to reason with them by saying the items are at Prism Stone and if they don't hurry they will sell out- but Rizumu doesn't care until Aira reminds her that fashion and shopping are also lessons they need to learn. As the girls reach Prism Stone, Rizumu recognizes the shop as the place she and Aira met. She happens to notice that Aira has begun to pray in hopes that something is still left before shooting into the building, but to her horror, they are completely sold out. Rizumu spots an accessory and is a bit disappointed by how upset Aira is over it, but Aira explains that acessories can be vital for coming up with a lot of different combinations and styles- even if just this one pin. She also thinks wearing cute, fashionable items can make one feel really happy too. It's then the girls are joined by a group of guys, much to their suspicion until they recognize them as the Callings. Aira is flustered as she thinks about how she met Sho and they are invited to join them nearby for some tea. As Aira fawns over the cute items inside of the area, Wataru starts to explain why they are there but Sho interrupts him, claiming that they know the designer of the shop and they were requested to think up an exciting event to energize everyone who comes to the shops in this area. Rizumu thinks this will be easy, already feeling a boost of energy from being there, which Wataru remarks on. But after they hear her idea to perform, they call it boring since they had already planned that. Aira gets an idea and suggests focusing on Easter, but they don't understand as she tells everyone to get paint supplies. They discuss the Easter bunny and Easter eggs, and she mentions that she thinks the idea could work because Easter isn't as major as most holidays -to the point that some people don't even acknowledge it- so this will be fresh and new. She even thinks they can have an Easter Egg painting contest or an Egg Hunt with eggs holding Prism Stone products. A bit later, Aira heads into the hallway and is joined by Sho, who asks her if she is okay. She claims to be busy thinking about Easter and the Event, but he sees through her. So Aira admits to Sho that sometimes she wonders if she should really be participating in the Prism Shows or not because she isn't as talented as Rizumu. Sho claims that Aira has plenty of other talents though, like when it comes to understanding outfits or fashion. This cheers her up, but their time is interrupted when Wataru asks Sho to come back inside to figure out what they should put into the hidden eggs. In this time, Aira begins to think about how she behaves when Sho is around. Rizumu surprises her and voices her opinion that she thinks it may be love, but Aira tries very hard to deny this. They do not get very far, however, because Hibiki comes out to ask them to try some chocolate eggs. The girls end up enjoying them and the sudden energy rush causes Rizumu to take off for training, with a stunned Aira behind her. Come time for the event, the guys go on to announce the beginning of the Easter Party and Aira sits backstage. She listens to some music, rather frazzled and worried over the performance as Rabi-chi tries to perk her up. In doing so, she accidentally knocks over the Egg sitting nearby and it cracks open to reveal the accessory Aira really wanted. Surprised, she recalls that Sho was the one who put it together and reads the note that has been left behind. She feels better and she goes back to change with Rizumu, who is standing off stage with Callings. Before they leave Hibiki asks Rizumu to meet up with him afterwards, causing her to blush and head out to the ice to perform with Aira running behind her. As she is skating, Rizumu performs a Prism Jump and soon it is Aira's turn. Once she happens to spot Sho looking at her she then suddenly performs a new Prism Jump, much to her shock. When the performance ends, Rizumu, Sho, and even Jun and Kyoko congratulate her. They even decide to celebrate it later on. Rizumu then comments on how out of it Aira seems to be, and she admits to being stunned over her new jump, wondering how she even did it. They explain how intense feelings can play a role in them, causing Rizumu to believe it ''has to be because of love, although Aira tries to deny it before Sho yanks her aside to show her something. He leads Aira to another room and reveals many toys of Rabi-chi and Bea-chi, and Aira is able to guess that Sho is the true designer after all. He asks if she is surprised and apologizes for waiting to tell her, but Aira interrupts by claiming that this explains why heart would beat faster around him. She must have known deep down that he is the designer of her favorite store. Sho can't help but laugh and he deems Aira to be an interesting girl, then he gets closer to teasingly bring up how red her face was before, asking if she thought he would kiss her. He laughs again, leaving her flustered until she hears someone cry for help. She finds Rabi-chi nearby, stuck within a pile of other Rabi-chi. The same thing happens to Bea-chi and Sho explains that he had them help him and they must have accidentally gotten into the merchandise. Aira chastises Sho for this as the episode comes to an end. Live Action Segments Before the Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are sitting down discussing Golden Week. Mia plans to do some shopping, and Karin plans to check out the current fashions. Reina is going to a live show, and maybe do some shopping. The girls decide to pretty remake the fashions they come across as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch them. Mia starts with a cute skirt and a pair of stockings, paired with a vest for an adult look, while Reina takes a pink top with a cute pair of shorts for a sporty look, and Karin takes away the shorts to make an ultra lovely look and pairs it with some earmuffs. She changes to this outfit in order to show the other girls and they comment on how cute it is with it's lace accents, then they use their memory pass and their card levels up. After the Anime Karin shows the cute little dolls of Bea-chi and Rabi-chi that she got as soon as they went on sale. The girls remark on how cute they are before wishing the dolls could actually talk- unaware of the real Bea-chi and Rabi-chi watching them. They begin to complain before mentioning the girls' fashion practice, leaving Karin to pause under the assumption she heard someone talking. When asked she claims it's nothing, then the girls suddenly remember that they need to practice their fashion making skills. They say goodbye to the audience and begin. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Trivia *Many times during the episode the chain of Rizumu's necklace goes missing. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 4/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes